


【锤基】Drunk（PWP）

by TZzz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: abo发情期，微强制，气味抑制剂，孕期play。lofter@TZ（you38073）随性所写，欢迎留言，但不接受任何意义上的指导。感谢阅读





	【锤基】Drunk（PWP）

（上）  
  “你今天怎么了？”Thor从果盘里拿了两粒葡萄抛进嘴里，担忧地询问自己蜷缩在沙发上的弟弟。  
  Loki抿着嘴，脸绷得紧紧地，十分冷淡地撇了他一眼，拒绝作答。  
  Thor对他的态度见怪不怪，但就在他正想说些别的事情的时候，他突然感到了一丝燥热。房间里流动的空气给他的鼻尖送上了一缕淡淡的甜香，像是某种果酒的味道。  
  Loki看到他一瞬间茫然的神情，悄悄地将自己的衣领拉得更高了些。然后把脸贴在了怀里的抱枕上，低声骂了一句shit。  
  Thor闻不出这股味道的来源，但却莫名觉得熟悉。  
  于是他从椅子上站起来，坐在了Loki脚边空出来的那块地方，然后扯了扯他的衣服。  
  布料轻微的摩擦在他因处于特殊时期而更加敏感的皮肤上留下一串电流，Loki情不自禁地抖了一下，然后在Thor疑惑的眼神里踢开了他的手臂：“别碰我，痒死了。”  
  Thor看着他缩成一团的弟弟，疑心他身体不适——虽然神祗很少身体不适。  
  于是他拽着他怀里抱枕的角试图把它拿走，但Loki却更加用力地抓住了抱枕：“你走开点。”  
  “Loki你怎么了？”Thor俯下身撑在沙发的靠背上凑近他。  
  “I said go away!"Loki从抱枕后探出头骂了一句。  
  Thor在这一瞬间察觉到那股吸引他的甜香更近了，似乎就是从——  
  他低头，与那双翡翠色的眼睛对了个正着。  
  “Damn it."Loki猛地发力把Thor撞翻在地，然后撒腿就跑。  
  一个小小的水晶瓶被他留在了沙发的角落里。Thor将它拿起，在看到瓶身那行字的一刻，他的瞳孔瞬间染上了别的色彩。  
  气味阻隔药剂。  
  哦，Loki。  
  Thor立刻扔下瓶子顺着Loki逃跑的方向追了过去。  
  发情期的omega是绝对跑不过一位alpha的，尤其是一位会飞的alpha。  
  Loki在宫殿的西南角被Thor逮了个正着，然后顺理成章地被Thor抓回了自己的寝宫。  
  他被放在床上的时候松垮垮的睡衣已经被Thor弄得散了架。  
  Loki紧贴在墙上，戒备地看着Thor。  
  显然这个眼神对Thor来说毫无威慑力。Loki的脸现在弥漫着淡淡的粉色，一双翡翠色的眼睛蒙着一层薄薄的水雾，仿若两汪碧波。  
  他说：“No, bro.”  
  Thor慢慢地向他靠近两步：“Loki，你发情了，你知道吗？”他认真地看着自己弟弟的眼睛，“你的第一次发情，Loki。你忍不过去的。”  
  Loki的睫毛颤了颤，像两只脆弱的蝶在他眼上扇动蝶翅：“I know.”  
  omega的第一次发情是无法靠自己熬过去的，他不得不，向一位alpha打开自己的身体。  
  “Not u ，Thor…not u.”  
  Thor的怒气瞬间被点燃，他跨步走到床边，在坐下的同时抓住Loki的肩膀将他拉到自己眼前，狠狠地盯着他：“你希望是谁？”  
  Loki躲开了他的眼神：“I don't know...but it just can't be u."  
  Thor掰着他的脸让他看向自己，一字一顿道：“只能是我，也只有我，你明白吗，Loki？”  
  “那你打算怎么做呢？哥哥…?Fuck your brother？好吧，反正我是领养的。”  
  “No，Loki.”Thor捧住他的头给了他一个深吻，“你知道的，Loki，You are my only queen. 五岁的时候我就告诉过你了，你还记得吗？”  
  Loki的额头抵在自己哥哥的肩膀上，他感受着口腔里被侵略过的感觉，无奈地叹了口气：“那只是个玩笑。”  
  “不，我是认真的。”Thor的大拇指摩擦过他的眼角，粗糙的手指蹭得他眼眶生疼，“你知道的，Loki，你什么都知道，为什么不给我回应呢？”  
  “我是个约顿人，And son of Laufey."Loki的手指抚过Thor的脸颊。  
  “Who cares？”Thor用力抱住他，“I know you're Loki and that's enough."  
  Loki难受地动了动腰，在Thor胸口留下一声轻叹：“OK，you win. You bastard.”他整个人都已经软了，虽然有阻隔剂拦着，他的信息素的味道不太浓烈，但随着发情期的深入，那股带着酒味的甜香一点一点充斥了Thor的鼻腔。  
  他深吸一口气，在他弟弟的侧颈上印上一个吻：“Loki，I feel I'm drunk."  
  Loki被他的亲吻惹出一声轻哼。  
  他勾住Thor的脖子，依靠跪在床上的小腿的挪蹭贴近了他。然后他用手肘撑在他肩膀上将自己抬高，以便从这个高高在上的角度俯视他的兄弟。  
  Thor扶住他的的腰，刚准备讲话，便听到头顶传来一声轻轻的呻吟，紧接着Loki整个人都瘫了下来。他的胸膛压在Thor脸上，Thor依然扶着他的腰，但手劲却不自觉地加重了。  
  气味阻隔剂正在慢慢失效，而Loki的发情期也濒临决堤。汹涌的信息素冲散了薄薄的阻隔剂，随着Loki渐渐失控的呻吟，此刻在房间里彻底爆发。  
  整个房间都被这股甜酒的味道充斥了。  
  Thor起身将怀里的Loki压到床上。  
  柔软的床铺被两个人的重量压得狠狠地凹了下去。Loki被他抓得难受，使劲掰他的手也掰不开，发情期的热潮席卷了他的大脑，他不知道该怎么表达自己的想法，只能一遍一遍地念着Thor的名字，直到声音都带上哭腔。  
  “Loki…Loki。”Thor执起他的手送到唇边吮吻，直将他的手指都吮得水淋淋的才放开。Loki的睡衣早就被扯散了，此刻墨绿色的绸衣衣襟大敞着，左边肩膀也露了出来。  
  Thor按着他的手臂俯下身，在他锁骨上轻轻咬了一口。  
  “啊…”Loki挣扎着想摆脱他，想把自己的身子蜷缩起来，但Thor怎么会让他如意。  
  有些扎人的胡子摩挲着Loki的胸膛，引起他的阵阵低吟。他的嘴唇划过Loki的皮肤，然后温柔地裹住了他的一只乳房。  
  omega较常人而言稍鼓一些的乳房给Thor的感觉是——和他想象中一样柔软。  
  Loki被刺激得闭上了眼睛，不堪忍受似的咬住了自己的下唇。  
  “嘿…嘿，松口。”Thor摸着他的脸颊哄他松口，然后把自己的两根手指递了上去，“别咬自己。”  
  然后他埋下头再次含住了Loki的乳房。  
  “啊！”Loki随着他的动作挺起了自己的胸膛。  
  Thor用舌头拨弄按压他的乳头，牙齿嗑在这一团软肉上，作势要咬似的轻轻碾着。  
  他的另一只手捏住了Loki的另一边乳房。  
  手指与舌尖的双重刺激卷走了Loki的最后一分清醒。他抓着Thor的头发尖叫，在仅仅是被抚慰身体的情况下迎来了第一次潮吹。  
  他已经湿透了。  
  Thor恋恋不舍地放过了他的乳房。那两个小可怜被他玩弄得水光淋漓，淫靡的颜色绽放在雪白的躯体上。Loki失神地看着他的眼睛，嘴唇微动，像是在邀请一个亲吻。  
  嘴唇相贴，Thor在接吻的间隙里一遍一遍地念 Loki的名字。他的手扯开了Loki的裤子，指尖摸到了他腿间的一片滑腻。  
  “Loki，你湿透了。”  
  Thor垂下眼帘，手指引着湿滑的液体来到Loki的小腹。从情潮中回过神来的Loki瞪着Thor在自己皮肤上乱画的手，抿着嘴一声不吭。  
  窗户的缝隙里泄进一丝微风，微风划过Loki的皮肤带来的凉意激得他打了个颤。  
  “Thor…”他伸出手向他的哥哥要求一个拥抱。Thor将他搂紧怀里，两个人脸颊厮磨着，Thor咬了咬Loki的耳尖，灼热的气息喷洒在Loki后颈的腺体处。  
  “嗯…Thor…”Loki掐住他的肩膀，“No…”  
  Thor一只手揽着他的头，一只手转向按在了他掐着自己肩膀的手上：“Loki，yes.”  
  然后他张口，咬住了那一块软肉，犬齿刺破表皮，alpha的信息素疯狂向伤口涌去。  
  Loki的声音立刻变了调，软倒在Thor怀里。  
  Thor松口后仔细嗅了嗅Loki 的脖子，然后发出了满足的喟叹。  
  终于，他是他的了。  
  大掌顺着Loki线条优美的脊背到他的窄腰然后捧住了他的臀。  
  Thor一手揉捏着他的臀瓣，一手麻利地扒掉了自己的衣服。  
  他握着Loki的前端上下套弄着，吻他的耳垂，吻他因收紧肩膀而凸起的锁骨。  
  Loki软软的喘息声在他耳边辗转流连。  
  Thor吻着他的肩膀将自己的手指送进了他的臀缝里。  
  那里湿得不像话，Thor都不需要再做进一步的开拓，手指便顺利地探进了Loki的穴口。  
  穴道感受到了Thor的手指，内壁紧紧包裹着那一截手指，还在恬不知耻地要求更多。  
  Thor用手指抠挖了一会儿便退了出来，Loki体内分泌出的液体从他手指上滴落，拉出一条透明的线。  
  一瞬间的空虚涌向Loki的四肢百骸，他情不自禁地贴向Thor：“Bro…Thor…”  
  Thor扶着自己的阴茎在他的臀部轻轻触碰着：“Yes，I'm here .”  
  Loki轻喘着拽着他的头发将他拉扯到自己眼前狠狠吻了上去，唇与唇的缝隙里溢出一声轻轻的呢喃。  
  “Fuck me.”  
   

 

（下）

室内涌动着清澈柔和的酒香，Loki攀着Thor的肩膀，全身的感觉细胞仿佛都集中在了身下的那一处，这使得他被迫集中全部的注意力感受Thor一点一点的入侵。  
“啊…”他难受地将脸贴在 Thor脖子上，向黏人的猫仔一样用自己的脸颊蹭过Thor 的，他的手也像奶猫的爪子一样在Thor宽厚的背脊上留下了道道红痕。  
Thor显然错估了Loki的承受能力以及自己的尺寸。无奈之下他只得将自己抽出，然后帮助Loki换成了跪伏的姿势以更好地接受自己。  
Loki形状优美的臀高高翘起，沿着线条向下看去，弧度在腰部陡然一沉。他的整个上身都贴在床单上。  
星星点点的光穿过薄纱床幔落在他汗湿的脊背上，聚集在他浅浅的腰窝里，如同星光璀璨在他身上汇流成海，他口中的浅吟轻哼如同海妖的歌声，使过路的旅人心甘情愿溺毙于此。  
Thor握着他的腰缓慢却坚定地挺入，Loki攥着床单，肩膀收拢，蝴蝶骨如同即将破茧的翅膀紧绷贴服在皮肤之下。  
Thor浅浅地探了几次后便一鼓作气全根没入，Loki闷哼一声，把脸埋进了自己的臂弯里。  
Thor扶着他腰的手向上移动摸到了他的脸庞，他一边慢慢抽动，一边捧住了Loki的脸让他侧过脸来，然后覆身上去吻住了他的嘴唇。Loki失神地看着Thor颤动的睫毛，然后在Thor突然睁开的眼里看到了失神的自己。  
Thor吻他的鼻尖，在他飞快地闭上眼睛是吻他的眼皮：“Loki，look at me.”  
翡翠色的眼睛迷茫地看着近在咫尺的两汪碧蓝，Loki下意识地向前凑了凑，亲了亲Thor的脸。  
“……”Thor看着他，无奈与怜爱杂糅在他心里，最终他只是叹息着回吻他，“小骗子。”  
“Loki，你这个小骗子。”  
下身的动作却越来越快，越来越猛。  
Loki被他顶撞得不住向前，然后又被Thor一次一次掐着腰拖回来。  
两个人的身体与喘息被浓烈的信息素味道包裹融合，在互相摩擦间快速升温。  
在摩擦到Loki体内某条柔软的缝隙时，Thor突然停下了动作。  
Loki像被卡住喉咙的猫一样憋得脸通红，他猛地回头瞪向Thor，用嘴型跟他说【滚。】  
Thor摸了一把他的窄腰，示威似的向前顶了顶。  
Loki立刻垂下头，他长大了嘴巴，但努力遏制住了自己尖叫的冲动，只是张着嘴，紧紧闭上了眼睛。  
生殖腔，因为之前的两个人已经完成的标记，此时颤巍巍地打开了一条狭窄的通道，而Thor正顶在那条窄口处，不轻不重地点着。  
这是与操弄后穴完全不同的感觉，强烈的麻痒以及难以忽视的疼痛席卷了Loki的大脑。  
他攥着床单的手再一次被汗水打湿，他想往前爬，想离开Thor身下，但任何一点轻微的移动都使他的腰肢更软一分，且不说逃离，连挣扎都像是欲拒还迎的邀请。  
Thor毫不犹豫地扣住了他的腰，在他做出反应以前便仗着自己的蛮力将他抱了起来。两个人下身依旧相连，Loki被Thor强行转了过来，变成了仰躺的姿势。  
Loki无法忍受如此强烈的刺激，呻吟声立刻提高。  
粗壮的柱身缓慢碾磨过甬道， 龟头勉强刺入生殖腔内。  
Loki被Thor抬着腰往身下塞了个枕头。Loki强忍着全身的难受去推他：“No…Thor…no…”  
Thor抓着他的大腿将他压在床上，穴口随着他的动作被完全展现在Thor眼前。嫣红的小嘴翕张着，像是羞涩，又像是期待。  
Thor一挺身直接破开生殖腔的入口将自己深深地埋了进去。  
Loki惊叫着揪住了Thor的头发，手臂上浮起根根青筋。他仰着头，下颌的线条绷的死紧。就在他几乎要将牙齿咬碎的时候，Thor捏住了他的脸，强迫他松开嘴。  
“啊…啊…”Loki的眼眶里蓄满了泪水，并随着Thor的动作控制不住地滑落。  
“Loki，Loki…听我说，Loki。”  
Thor舔去他脸上的泪水：“Loki…I love you, Loki.”  
“You know that, Loki."  
“Loki.”  
Loki隔着朦胧的泪花看向Thor，狠狠地瞪着他。  
呻吟，起伏。  
啮咬，纠缠。  
Thor在他体内成结的那一刻，Loki像濒死的鱼一样用力挺起了自己的胸膛。他向后仰着脸，看到床板上繁复的花纹上下波动，晃得他头晕眼花。  
Thor抱着他的脊背，在他额头和嘴上印下一个个湿漉漉的吻。  
“Loki, you are mine.”  
翡翠色的眼里倒映出一头璀璨的金发。  
Loki搂住Thor的脖子，在他后颈上狠狠咬了一口。  
“You bastard.”

 

（extra孕期）  
小腹隆起圆润的弧度，细细的静脉在白皙的皮肤下若隐若现。Loki靠在床上，烦躁地瞪着这个趴在他肚子上傻笑的男人。  
“Loki。”他的傻哥哥亲了他的肚子一口，“像做梦一样。”  
Loki无语地看着他，只希望他能离自己远一点。  
孕期的omega敏感得惊人，Thor激动之下散发出来的信息素勾引得他无法自控地流出水来。  
他难受地夹紧了自己的腿，但是Thor已经在他动作之前“不小心”看到了他睡裤下的一小滩深色痕迹。  
“Loki.”Thor严肃地看着他的弟弟，“如果你想要的话，只需要说出来就可以了。"  
Loki被他的严肃搞得一愣，但很快便回过神来。他抿住嘴唇避开Thor的视线，盯着自己肚子上的一小块皮肤，然后突然开口道：“没有，我不知道你在说什么。”  
Thor抚摸着他肚皮的手缓缓滑到他侧腰。Loki惊呼一声勉强撑起身体往旁边移去。  
Thor按着他的肩膀把他放倒在了床上，然后一手护着他的肚子，一手隔着裤子摸到了他的私处。  
“嗯？”Thor把手抽出来，指尖一点不容忽视的晶莹闯进Loki的眼中。  
强烈的羞耻感灼烧着他的视网膜，他偏过头垂下眼帘，但顺着他修长的脖颈攀到脸颊的红晕已经说明了一切。  
Thor侧卧在他身边，一只手依然护着他的肚子，一只手揽过他的脖子跟他交换了一个深吻。  
嘴唇分开时，两个人的呼吸都有些浑浊了。Loki的睫毛颤抖着，他的眼睛突然睁开看向了Thor，清澈的绿眼睛映着Thor的两汪碧蓝。然后，这片碧波被他的睫毛掩住了，他慢吞吞地将自己的肩膀向Thor蹭过去一点，然后把脸凑到他肩窝里轻声说：“I want…”  
湿热的吐息喷洒在Thor的下巴上，Loki说完便不动了，一只手按住了Thor放在他肚皮上的手，另一只手乖巧地搂住了Thor的脖子。  
Thor揉了揉他的头发，在他额头上落下一吻。本来搂着他脖子的手缓缓向下，探进了他的裤子里。  
“嗯…”  
Thor的手指小心翼翼地钻到了Loki湿润的甬道里，Loki挣动了一下身体，但是被Thor制止了：“No…darling，别动。”  
Loki轻喘一声，努力放松了身体。  
Thor不断地亲吻他的肚皮，手指模仿着性交的节奏抽插着、抠挖着。指腹上粗硬的茧摩擦着细嫩的内壁激起了Loki控制不住的颤抖。  
Loki轻轻呻吟着，扭动着身体躲避Thor的亲吻。  
他觉得不够，还是不够。  
Thor的手指加深了他的渴望。于是他抚上了自己的胸膛，他发狠似的揉弄着自己，因怀孕而胀大的乳房被他自己的手玩弄着，羞耻与快感的双重刺激惹出了Loki眼角的湿润。  
Thor喘着粗气看他，然后撤出了自己的手指。  
Loki迷茫地看着他，看着他掏出自己的阴茎，看着他小心翼翼地扶着自己的肚子，让自己微微抬起下身。  
Loki立刻意识到了他要做什么，于是他赶紧护住自己的肚子拼命把腰往下沉。  
“Loki.”Thor无奈地看着他，他想他想得快疯了，Loki肚子里的孩子如今已经足月，只要不进入生殖腔，做爱完全不会有任何危险。  
“No, no, no,Thor.”Loki推他的肩膀。  
Thor抱着他，耐心地给他讲了在孕期alpha的精液能够给孩子最好的滋养等等一大堆真真假假的道理才好不容易哄得Loki配合地放松了身体。  
alpha过长的阴茎无法完全进入Loki体内，只能在他的甬道内摩擦。Loki的内壁一感受到Thor的存在便热情地拥了上来，它包裹吮吸着Thor的分身，在他每一次挺入时淫荡地蠕动，在他每一次退出时疯狂挽留。Thor一直小心地避免刺激到Loki的生殖腔，但越来越快速的抽插让他稍微有些控制不住自己，于是在某次挺入时，他碰到了Loki的生殖腔微微开启的入口。  
“！”Loki倒抽一口气，呻吟声瞬间变了调，他掐住Thor的手臂谴责地看着他。  
Thor凑过去吻吻他，下身却不愿意离开那张柔软的小嘴。  
“Thor…”Loki按住他的胸膛推了推。  
两个人僵持了片刻，Thor叹息一声败下阵来，缓缓抽离的同时低下头，狠狠地叼住了Loki的乳房。  
“啊…”Loki被他弄得猛地挺身，Thor赶紧扶住他的后腰帮他躺好，但他的嘴还是没有离开Loki的胸部。  
隆起的乳房被Thor全部包进了嘴里，他的舌头从乳房下部舔起，碾过刚被Loki自己玩弄挺立的乳尖，牙齿轻磕在Loki的皮肤上，麻痒与轻微的痛感成功撬开了Loki的牙关，令Thor听到了这张性事里Loki第一声放肆的呻吟。  
Thor逐渐开始不满足于在甬道抽插，而是一次又一次地碰上Loki生殖腔的入口。  
Loki呻吟着，湿漉漉的眼睛看着Thor，他的黑发被汗水打湿，他轻轻摇着头，抓着Thor的手放到了自己肚皮上。  
Thor握住他的手与他接吻，下身的动作缓慢而温柔。Loki浅浅地哼着，Thor一边抽插一边抚弄他的前端，在他的照料下Loki很快迎来了自己的高潮。  
然后Thor便将自己抽了出来，将怒胀的分身放进了Loki手里。仍沉浸在高潮余韵里的Loki茫然地看着手里的东西，然后便整只手都被Thor的大掌包住，他带着Loki撸动起了自己的阴茎。  
Loki回过神以后突然朝Thor笑了一下。这是一个太好看的笑容，几乎晃得Thor愣住了。  
“Thor.”Loki顺从地撸动着他的分身，把自己的脑袋靠过去仰起脸，“I want a kiss."  
Thor 吻住他的嘴唇，他们唇舌纠缠，无法诉诸于口的情绪全部宣泄在这一个激烈的吻中。  
就在Thor快要成结以前，他将Loki的手拿开，然后抬起他的一条腿重新将自己埋进了Loki体内。  
滚烫的精液射进Loki的身体里，他揪住身下的床单，腰肢微微起伏着，嫣红的唇大大地打开，但喉咙里却发不出一点声音。  
Thor在在高潮中吻遍了Loki展现在他眼前的每一寸皮肤，他的脸颊，他的锁骨，他被玩弄的湿漉漉的乳房，以及他孕育着两人结晶的肚子。  
“I just can't wait to see him."Thor爱不释手地摸着Loki的肚子。  
"Maybe 'her '?” Loki说。  
Thor再次把自己凑了上去，他把Loki的脑袋搂在怀里：“都好。”  
“我都喜欢。”Thor吻了吻他的眼皮。  
Loki咬了一口他的胸膛，在他看不到的地方露出一个平和的笑容，他用一条手臂搂住Thor的腰，另一只手也抚上了自己的肚子。  
Thor的手感受到了Loki的手的存在，用两根手指模仿着小人走路跳到了他的手上。十指交握，Loki嫌弃地看了眼这个调皮鬼：“幼稚。”  
Thor笑了起来，胸腔震动在Loki耳边如同闷雷声声，于是他更加嫌弃地拍了拍Thor的手臂。  
抬头时，Loki猝不及防与Thor对视了个正着。  
天空与海在那双眼里汇入一线，其宽阔能包容天地的这双眼中此刻只能盛下Loki一个人的脸。  
Loki主动给了他的哥哥一个吻，万千情绪汇聚心头，他一时间也不知道该说些什么好，只能用一种无可奈何的语气叫他的名字。  
“我在，我在。"  
在Loki又想嘲笑他之前，Thor在他耳边留下一声哼笑：“Just for you."


End file.
